User talk:Northstar1012
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration RE: Characters Yeah, I'll give them a look over. Kenta Takeshi and Takehiko Sato, right? I'll tell ya what I think I'm a few minutes. Kenji Hiroshi 18:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I gotta say that you've got yourself two very good characters (and I ain't lying, dude). They're well-written with a good backstory and personality. For Captains, you've avoided godmodding them and pilling on the abilities, and for that I applaud you. You've given them powers and abilities that are realistic for their rank which can be easily added upon when you begin your story. Very good job with that because I didn't do it with my two main characters Kenji and Yoshiro and I had to strip them down and re-write it all so it fit with the story (very time consuming). You were saying you were going to use these as templates for your other characters? Do that, it's a good idea. Well, you've built the pages correctly and the content is solid. Good job and welcome to BFF wiki. Kenji Hiroshi 18:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome I know I'm kinda late but welcome to BFF! I like the way you made your characters, they seem well thought out. If you need any images just hit me up and I'll help you out. and if you ever want to do an RP let me know. RazeOfLight 03:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. We all have to stick together around here. Best of luck to you and I can't wait to see all of your finished products. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to ask me. RazeOfLight 14:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Same to you my new friend. If you have any sugesstions about any of my pieces don't hesistate to let me know. RazeOfLight 15:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo You should put your 9th Division Captain on the Official Gotei 13, before anyone takes the spot. It's conviently the only spot left. It doesn't really matter. A lot of the Captains don't got much story. If you're interested by making your character part of the official Gotei 13, I suggest you talk to Seireitou. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 04:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Characters Sure thing, pal. I'll give 'em a look over now. Hana and Fujibayashi, right? Give me a few minutes and I'll let ya know what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 19:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *I thought you said these were rushed? I see next to nothing wrong with 'em, man. I like Hana's abilities, especially the zanpakuto. I have a character myself who uses blood as a weapon (Maki Zhijun) and know how effective and fun to use they are. I also like the extreme change in her personality, and that whole incident with her zanpakuto during her past. That would be enough to scar anyone, but hey, it's another part of her character that makes her that much better. *As for Fujibayashi, I read over him earlier as well and liked the whole concept of his character. The run in with the Arrancar has left him physically scarred and you've worked that well into his appearance and personality. Good job. Both characters are well-written and thought through, and again, you've avoided godmodding them (congratulations on that.). I'm lookin' forward to seein' this universe of yours, 'cause the characters that are gonna fill it are comin' along very nicely. Very good job overall, man. Any other characters you make, let me know and I'll tell ya what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 19:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mamoru Masahiro Hey, good to see that your gettin' the characters made. I'll give the character a look over for ya In a minute. Kenji Hiroshi 16:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *You said that he was based on Byakuya, so I'm glad to see that ya didn't just copy him completely. They both strive for law and order and want to preserve the peace, and the zanpakuto's Shikai's a nice allude to Byakuya's Senkei mode of bankai, but they have their differences. That was good and you toned his zanpkauto down to suit a Shikai form, so good job. As for the appearance, it's well written, (just like the others) and his personality leads ya to believe he's a sheltered political type with no fighting ability. But then ya hit his powers and abilities and your just like, whoa! You've inertmingeled the sections well, like swordsmasnship and speed and his Kido powers sound powerful. But again, you've avoided godmodding (I say that a lot, don't I?), but it's true. Overall, he's as good as the other characters, so good job, pal. Can't wait to see the others ya have in mind. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *I'm lookin' forward to seein' the sound based zanpakuto. In my experience, they're fun to work with but hard not to make a good one. As with lightning, that's always fun. My main character use's a lightning type and in my opinion they simply rock. Good luck with the rest, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 06:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hikaru Miyazaki And we come to the lightning user. Ah, I love it! Again pal, the article's well-written and the content is solid. It's good to see a family guy around the Gotei 13. Kinda reminds me of the game-only character Seigen Suzunami and the relationship he had with his sister. I loved his powers and abilities, 'cause you've went for a weapon that's hard to use and made it work. I'm gonna start askin' you to do my reviews if ya continue to punch out articles of this caliber lol. And you've probably gotten the most important bit added with this character; the fact he can be comical! Ya need that in a stroy, 'cause seriousness all the time get's old. You'll find yourself that the funny guys are the one's you wanna use the most either in-story or in RP's. And I love the name. Electric Madness. Awesome. Anyway, the characters good and the content's brilliant. Congrats on another successful character. If you ever want to test 'em out in an RP, then drop me a line. We could battle it out, or go kill a few hundred hollow. Good luck with the rest, man! Kenji Hiroshi 16:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *No worries pal. I know how much a simple compliment can mean, especially when everyone's readin' it. And your stuff is good and well written considerin' your a new user. That's what surprised me. You think your things through well and everything flows into one another well. The strange thing is that I can imagine your characters as captains among the Gotei 13. I remember when i started out with my articles. It just seemed that folks were tellin' ya this is overpowered and that's overpowered. That's why I'm glad you didn't do what I did. You wanna see overpowered? Check the very first post I made for my character Kenji Hiroshi under history and I'll bet you'll laugh at how ridiculously powerful he was back then. Anyways, ya get any more characters posted then drop me a message. I'll run my eye over 'em and tell ya what I think. Kenji Hiroshi 17:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Imo, your smart for settin' yourself limits, otherwise your characters get completely out of control and end up like my Kenji did before I wised up. At the start, I tried to make my guy's as powerful as everyone else, but they only got that strong by adding to them throughout the story. And you can make yourself one or two Vizards, man, 'cause they're interestin' to write about and often make good characters. But I can understand ya wantin' to keep your characters as Shinigami, and your views on how under-powered they've become in the grand scheme of things. It seems that thery're always playin catchup in some shape or form. But i can't exactly say anythin'. Both my main characters are Vizard. Anyway, I've went on enough for now. I'm lookin' forward to seein' another of your characters, pal. Keep up the good work! Kenji Hiroshi 10:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *I like the whole idea behind your story. There's a war that's both catostrophic for the Gotei 13 and Hueco Mundo, but both sides haven't laid down and continue to rebuild. It's a good idea and as ya said before, remove's any chance of runnin' into a few canon characers. Like ya said, I myself prefer fightin' it out with opponents more my characters own size, but it's good to show off their physical strength every now and then when they can pick apart somethin' the size of a skyscraper with swordsmanship or Kido (or in some cases Hakuda). And I'm lookin' forward to seein' the Lieutenants of the new Gotei 13. They're the ones who mostly run the mundain missions, so they'll be some interestin' characters (there's plenty among your captains) who'll fill those ranks. Kenji Hiroshi 16:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Ha, it's been a while, pal. Startin' to think you'd dropped off the edge of the earth lol. I've been busy with this and that (school stuff mainly and part-time work) along with a few local events goin' on. I was up at my local football club's last match, but they got hammered 2 0 (that was my cue to start bangin' my head off a wall lol). My stories are goin' great though. I'm doin' a real fun RP with Raze that shows off my main bad guy and I'm gettin somewhere in my main story. Overall, I'm in a good mood (little holiday tomorrow to boot). I've got a few new characters myself, Tyrell Nishiki bein' one of my favourites. I went for the whole Ichigo approach with him. So, how's the planning for your story goin' for ya? Kenji Hiroshi 06:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) i have one Quseton ok so edited my page Kajin Hebereke and fixed the property template but not telling me how you did it is just just as good not helping me at all. so can you tell me exactly what you did because i went to the history of the page and pressed undo. i may sound rude but doing it for me will not teach how to do it for my future characters. Howdy Haha. Good to see ya back, dude! North, I remember most people I talk to on here lol. And I'll gladly show ya the ropes, dude. I'll use one of my newest guys Kentaro Hiroshi. Tell me which of your characters you plan on using and I'll get it started up :) Kenji Hiroshi 10:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) Here it is, buddy. The First Meeting: Kenta vs. Kentaro. Its your turn to post. Just control your character through the RP until its finished, taking your turn after me. Here's to your first RP, North. Hope ya have a good time with it. Kenji Hiroshi 09:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) No worries. My own responses can be pretty slow at times as well. Anyways, one rule we all try to enforce is no auto-hitting. Here's an example. Kentaro slashed Kenta across the chest. Instead of that, it would be Kentaro aimed a slash at Kenta's chest. That way, you give the other guy a chance to dodge or take the hit. The other is that we only control our own characters actions. Apart from that, go wild! Your turn to post, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 09:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, North. Your doin' just fine, so don't worry about it. Kick back and enjoy it, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 10:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 10:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. Kenji Hiroshi 10:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Right back at ya, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 11:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 11:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It made sense, dude. I loved that little speech lol. Keep it up, buddy. Your turn. Kenji Hiroshi 12:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your up again, dude. What you say to a little sparring session? Kenji Hiroshi 12:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 12:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long delay. Your up again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 15:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Its all good, dude. I like where your going with that, though. If its fine with you, we'll go with the aggressive fight for a bit. It's a completely natural response, considering Kenta's position and that of your universe lol. Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm back at school and my schools annoying with their internet connections, so bear with me if I'm not on the same (damn school and everything to do with it lol). Its your turn to post again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 18:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Cheers dude. I'm lovin' it so far, pal. This is probably the most detailed I've ever gotten in an RP, so I'm gonna try and keep it up lol. Kenta's character is awesome, and your doing an awesome job so far. You'd think you'd been doing this a while already, pal. Your up again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 19:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It's a good attitude to have in regards to an RP. I did what you were talking about in earlier RP's, and left nothing to reveal as a surprise in any after it. You can only do the same thing so many times before it stops being new lol. I think I'm going to take what I've been doing in this RP and use it more in the future, so cheers for the help, pal. Your turn to post again. Kenji Hiroshi 21:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, dude. I'm gonna call it a night here, 'cause I've still gotta add a few finishing touches to a history essay due tomorrow. Talk to ya later, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 21:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) You did nothing that I found fault with, dude. Your doing a cracking job so far lol. Your turn again :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Rolf! Back flips work, dude. No worries. Your up again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 20:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 10:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, my days been pretty much a free one lol. My friends couldn't get down and the girlfriends at her grandparents *sigh*. Your turn again, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 19:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Right back at ya, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) There's not a thing wrong with it, pal. It just shows how much more experience Kenta has over Kentaro, and my character learns a valuable lesson that riling your foes is a good tactic as well. That was very nicely done, and its your post again. Kenji Hiroshi 20:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) And that's a wrap lol! Now that was fun. Congrats on your first RP, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 16:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Your not the only one who enjoyed it, dude. I'd make the enemies, because it gives your own stories more excitement instead of always using someone else's, you know? And then you can show rivalries between your own characters as well, so its a win win situation. If you want a good guy to RP with, then I'd either drop good ol' Raze a line. Out of everyone I've worked with on the wiki, Raze is the one I've worked with the most and is great fun to have an RP with. Kenji Hiroshi 18:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Raze is pretty much up for most things, and Hitsuke - Soifon's preferred name - is a fun dude as well. Us three would probably be the most active out of our group, but the others are awesome at RP's as well lol. I live in a small village and there's little to do except sit on the computer, considering I'm pretty out of the way for my friends and the girl to get up at the drop of a hat. Kenji Hiroshi 18:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo The Gravity Force is just a group of friends and regular users who make stories and other articles together. We do arcs, RP's and the occasional character together, though some of us have our own individual story-lines like Sadow-sama, Shiratori Cullen and I have. The majority of the stuff we come up with (new races, groups and organizations) can be used by the GF, or just by the owners. We find it easier to fill out our stories with more people involved lol. Hope that helps, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 19:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Our RP Hey! You want to RP? AWESOME! I love doing them. Do you have a particular chracter that you want me to use? I have plenty to choose from lol RazeOfLight 03:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh I have some captain characters as well. And I understand. I mean transformations arent always goo and you have totake the time to flesh it out. If you dont want it I understand that as well. There are very few Regular shinigami nowadays =P But yea I like your characters I understand not wanting to make a Bankai. They can get kind of hectic to make. I literally JUST made one for my character Medaka even though its been stated she had one for the longest time. But no worries if you want to make a weaker character to use thats fine although its not necessary. And as for the review...the only thing I would say is that I like seeing pictures to match them up with the abilities. It makes it more beliveable...well in my eyes at least. If you want the GF's site for pics I could give you it; if not I understand. RazeOfLight 03:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yea I was gonna do the same thing with mine but it was too time consuming. I mean there are plenty of pictures out there but still...I understand you wanting to having completely yours. And I'm game for anyone. Just let me know who want to go up against. And death is usually frowned upon unless agreed by both parties. Lets say i attacked you and you were about to kill me unless we agreed before hand that you kill then me you would usually let me go free or something happens where you have to leave or someone comes in to save the day. Its rare that charcaters actually die. RazeOfLight 04:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean but at the same time there are so many diverse picture out there that chances of someone using it are very slim. Well unless youre using a well known character from an anime. But i sound like im trying to convince you...let me stop lol. And no wories death rarely if ever happens. Ive only had one ever lol. And winners are usually determined by who youre rpin with like with death you both discuss it or you can use the approach me and Kenji use when we RP together (more of my fav) where you just RP and let the story progress and let the winner be decided just by the flow of things. RazeOfLight 04:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hm I would start it up but I dont know what kind of RP you want to do or you want to fight against. You want to go against another shinigami, arrancar, etc? Or if you know a chracter specifically of mine that you want to fight against let me know. RazeOfLight 05:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well its an Espada but not necessarily an Arrancar lol. A Close Call RazeOfLight 05:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I wont use bankai or resurreccion lol. And have youever thought about joining the GF? We're always looking for more members =) RazeOfLight 05:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I was getting to everyone! I Promise! Well as for joining GF all you have to do is get 3 votes and you have mine and Kenjis...so im guessing you can just ask TD5 since he/she is on right now. And then youre in. And so far youre RPing a lot better than some of the veterans. Lets just see how it progresses and go from there =) RazeOfLight 03:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. I didnt talk to many people either but then I started asking random people to RP and here we are now known as the GF. lol. Well you know my thing...i just like seeing pictures as well as reading zanpakutos but i can wait for the pictures. Im guessing youll get the vote and since we already have the RP going. I have to think of something else. Oh I know just go here...site and see if there is even ONE picture that you like. you dont have to use it but still lol. Maybe something will pique your interest. And its your turn =) RazeOfLight 04:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well you just add your name to the group list and there you go lol Hmm I just thought of something though. will you be using are articles or sticking to your own? I know you already have your own captains and such so idk how it would work but eh lol RazeOfLight 04:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well the GF already has its own Gotei 13 and I know you have captains already so I wanted to know which format you would be following. That way I don't get confused. lol And ah. I dont see why he didnt tell me such or why he would bring it up to you but ok. I just say he/she in order to avoid some conflict cause some people like hiding it. and youre move. RazeOfLight 04:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) See Im already glad youre a part of the GF thats a brilliant idea! That totally works. I mean you can make a child or something to be a part of G2 as well as a few arrancar or masukage or something else that you wanted. If you need any help just let me know. =) and your turn RazeOfLight 05:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Votes Before you even ask yes you can have my vote to join the Gravity Force. I am Twilight Despair 5 or Td5. Just tell Raze you got the last vote and he will give you your requirements to official join the Gf. It will be like something creating a new character and doing a rp with him but everyone gets different things.Td5 03:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh and do me a favor tell raze that I am a male not a female cause he isn't sure cause I never told him its just for proper pronoun use but still thanks.Td5 04:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I cant wait to see what you come up with. I will be making a character pretty soon. And will be using her for Idk yet exactly. I just have a character in my head and want to get it out there before hand. On the talk page I will be leaving it up to everyone to help me decide what the zanapakuto should be so feel free to list any ideas you have =) RazeOfLight 05:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello! I am Bleachmasta. I was wondering if I could get your vote to be a part of the Gravity force. I would really appreciate it.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well Raze said I should ask you for your vote so I guess its ok. Thank you very much--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha Haha that kido is fine. unless i say something you usually dont have to worry.=) RazeOfLight 06:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Kyodaina thats the character just go to the talk page. RazeOfLight 07:09, January 14, 2011 (UTC) your turn pal =)RazeOfLight 18:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) its fine. sometimes there isnt much to say at all. lol. dont wory her creepiness will end soon. your turn =) RazeOfLight 08:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) hahaha fast pace is always awesome!!! you havent rped much? it sure doesnt show lol RazeOfLight 21:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I think you were talking about the RP thing...Idk maybe I had the wrong user but I thought you said thatyou hadn't RPed much. If not...Im sorry!! I get so many messages its hard to keep up sometimes lol =) RazeOfLight 00:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Bleh! Im not popular i just want everyone tohave something to do you know? hahaRazeOfLight 01:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) your turn. this is loads of fun!! lol oh! do you know of any disasters that could be used in a zanapkuto? RazeOfLight 07:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) like some sort of bad thing that happens like a typhoon or something. lol. RazeOfLight 15:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha oopsie Iguess I didnt make it clear. I was asking if you had any suggestions for a zanpakuto im making. lol RazeOfLight 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) WHOA!! No No No. That's amazing! You should use that idea for your GF character! WOW! That would be a great one to fight against! But no. This is for my character Jikan Rasen...Kyodaina's partner and rival and enemy hahaha.RazeOfLight 21:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome that would be great. lol. I have generic ideas at the moment and ill change it later. but yea...youre doing fine. dont worryabout it...although i probably will end up destroying the entir area before the end of it all lol RazeOfLight 00:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Haha, I'd be up for that! Kenta's pretty strong, and his Hakuda skills are top notch lol. By team up, do you mean a vs. match, or they team up to pound someone else? I'd be up for either, North. Kenji Hiroshi 21:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough lol. Vs. it is. Kenta will have a pretty good chance, but Yajuu won't be an easy guy to defeat. They'll mirror each other pretty well in terms of abilities, so it should be an interesting match. But you'll manage, and we'll both get to see the depths of our guys strength. You wanna start it up, or should I? If I am, any names in mind? Kenji Hiroshi 21:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't rush him, dude. Kenta's awesome, and I wouldn't want you to rush his Bankai on my account. Take your time with his abilities and drop me a message when you've got him sorted. RP's can wait, after all. Getting the right description of his powers and all down is more important imo. Kenji Hiroshi 22:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Kenta's ancestor? Now that will be interesting to see lol. I saw the members list, so good to have ya on board, pal! As for the characters, you can make as many as you want, or as few as you want. The more you have, the more spread out you'll be, meaning more to do like me and Raze. Or you can focus on specific arcs and see what happens. It really boils down to how many you wanna make, really. And I see where your coming from, because your war of souls universe is a long way in the future, so it'd probably be the best bet. Kenji Hiroshi 20:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC)